


The Secret

by soulwing3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Episode 58, Hospital, Hospital Besieged, The Evil Hand Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulwing3/pseuds/soulwing3
Summary: Set shortly after episode 58: Hospital Besieged, The Evil Hand Revealed! in which Shikamaru asks Asuma sensei what Naruto was talking about when he said that he had a demon inside of him. Only problem is, that's supposed to be a closely guarded secret.





	

“So anything interesting happen while you were visiting Choji at the hospital?” Asuma sensei asked Shikamaru. Shikamaru was walking back home from the hospital when he ran into his sensei, and Asuma quickly noticed the distraught look on his student’s face.

“Yeah, actually, something did happen. Though it was more creepy than interesting.”

“Huh?”

“Well, I brought a basket of fruit for Choji but the doctor said he couldn’t have it and I didn’t want it to go to waste so I brought it to Naruto. Then we were going to go eat the food in front of Choji to mess with him-“

“Shikamaru! That’s so rude.” Asuma was a bit disappointed that his student could be so inconsiderate to one of his own teammates.

“Hey! It was Naruto’s idea,” Shikamaru complained. “Anyway, we ran into Ino on the way there and gave her the food to bring to Choji.”

“Why didn’t you go with her?” Asuma asked.

“It was so strange. Naruto said he felt like something was off somewhere else in the hospital. Like he felt a presence or something.”

It was then that Asuma really started to get interested in the story.

“So we follow where Naruto feels this presence and it leads us to Rock Lee’s room. And what we found was the sand ninja guy who he had to fight during the preliminary rounds with his sand all over Lee about to kill him,” Shikamaru said with wide eyes, remembering the crazed look on the guys face.

“What?” Asuma asked, surprised.

“Yeah and that’s not even the creepy part. He starts talking about how there’s a demon inside of him and that he only feels alive when he’s killing people,” Shikamaru shivered at the memory. Never had he met anyone who said something like that before. It was beyond disturbing. 

“That is pretty creepy, though not unheard of. Still, that kind of thought process doesn’t usually come from someone so young,” Asuma tried to make sense of it.

“And then Naruto starts yelling and arguing with the guy, like some kind of idiot. I kept telling him that this wasn’t the type of guy you should yell at but you know he never listens. But then,” he pauses, “but then Naruto starts talking about how he has a real demon inside of him. It was crazy and he acted like he really meant it.”

Asuma stopped walking and stared wide-eyed at Shikamaru, “Naruto said what now?”

“That there’s a demon inside of him?”

Asuma gasped ever so slightly.

“What? What is it?” Shikamaru asked.

“He’s not supposed to talk about that,” Asuma nearly whispered. 

“Why? Do you know something about this demon?”

“Shh, Shikamaru, no one is allowed to talk about that,” he said, looking around to make sure no one was listening. 

“Why? What’s going on? Why aren’t you answering any of my questions? I’ve never seen you like this before,” Shikamaru was getting worried for his teacher.

“Listen Shikamaru, a long time ago something bad happened and everyone in the village was ordered to never speak of it again. Please don’t ask anymore. And don’t speak of this to anyone. Okay?”

“Yeah, but what does any of that have to do with Naruto and a demon?”

“I said not to ask any more questions about it, okay?” Asuma said very seriously.

“Alright, alright. But why is no one allowed to ask questions or talk about it?”

“Because it was the dying wish of the Fourth Hokage.”


End file.
